Alcanzando un sueño
by JackBlades
Summary: Luffy y sus amigos un dia tuvieron un gran sueño y decidieron dejarlo todo por conseguirlo, pero una vez que esten a punto de lograrlo ¿la fama y el dinero les permitira conseguirlo?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola y saludos a todos los que estan leyendo este fic,despues de bastante tiempo sin actualizar mis historias o subir alguna historia el dia de hoy les traigo una historia bastante especial, ¿y por que especial? por que mi primera historia compartida y la estoy escribiendo con una de las autoras que mas admiro por sus historias y su manera de escribir, MonKey_D_NaMii y pues esta historia que les traemos esperamos que les guste**

En la gran línea, en el archipiélago Shabondy estaba ocurriendo una de las más grandes batallas que los mugiwara habían tenido pero también sabían que no durarían mucho tiempo en esta batalla, me refiero a la batalla contra el shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma y el almirante Kizaru los cuales no dejaban de atacarlos, aun con la ayuda de de Silvers Rayleigh el antiguo nakama de el rey de los piratas, pero llego el momento mas trágico de la batalla pues ellos ya no podían combatir semejante poder y si no lograban escapar de ahí este seria entonces su fin, entonces vio una explosión y volteo a ver a sus nakamas que estaban heridos en el suelo y Kuma se aproximaba para acabar con ellos, Luffy sabia que debía hacer algo y pronto pero fue tarde y cuando se dio cuenta Kuma estaba a sus espaldas y estaba a punto de atacar, pero por algún motivo Luffy no reacciono rápidamente y recibió completamente el ataque y salió disparado varios metros, al levantarse Luffy se dio cuenta de que Kuma estaba avanzando hacia el listo con su rayo para acabar con el cuando…

**-¡CORTEN!-** Se escucho el grito

Al escucharlo todos en el campo de batalla se quedaron inmóviles por un momento para después voltear a ver directo al hombre que estaba sentado cerca de una cámara

**-¿pero que paso?-** pregunto Luffy extrañado

-**mas bien que no paso, debiste haber esquivado ese golpe y contraatacar**- le mostro su error enojado el director

**-no volverá a pasar**- le pidió disculpas al director

-**no claro que no ya que llevamos haciendo esta escena seis veces y vamos bastante atrasados**- le volvió a regañar -**saben que tomen un descanso volveremos en veinte minutos**

**-ya vez Luffy por tu culpa perdimos tiempo, andas mas despistado de lo acostumbrado**- le replico otra de las actrices Nami

**-¿yo?, si tu fuiste la que se callo justo cuando escapamos de la casa de subastas**- le recrimino Luffy

-**tranquilos chicos no hay que exaltarnos por algo así-** trato de evitar una pelea Ussop

-**no importa que los detengas Ussop, al fin y al cabo ya hicieron enojar al director, otra vez**- Zoro les recordó que Luffy siempre hacia enojar al director

-**relájense saben que el siempre se enoja conmigo pero al final se tranquiliza y vuelve a estar tan positivo como antes**- dijo alegre Luffy

Después de esos veinte minutos el director ya había vuelto con mas tranquilidad y con muchas mas paciencia hacia Luffy, por lo que rápido iniciaron a ponerse en manos a la obra, aunque la verdad es que todos estaban bastante tensos en esos días, pues estaban en un momento bastante crucial para todos, después de ese descanso habían logrado terminar la escena y el capitulo y esto los puso alegres a todos pues este era un capitulo que marcaria a la historia de una manera crucial, y todos lo habían echo bastante bien por lo que decidieron celebrar

**-¡FIESTA EN EL PENTHOUSE DE LUFFY ESTA NOCHE!-** grito a todo pulmón Nami a todos los presentes

**-¡SSSSIIIIII!-** gritaron al unisonó

A Luffy le encanto la idea pues estaba bastante estresado y una buena fiesta no vendría mal

-**pero con una condición**- les dijo Luffy algo serio, algo que asombro a todos pues Luffy no era del tipo de personas que ponía condiciones -**hay fiesta solo si Zoro promete llevar ese sake que tomamos en aquella fiesta en el barco**

-**de eso no hay problema**- dijo alegre Zoro pues ya lo tenia listo el sake para una ocasión como esta

A todos en el set les pareció una perfecta idea y ya se habían ido para poder prepararse para la noche, así pues todos se fueron y Luffy llego a su camerino privado, se sentó y comenzó a ponerse su ropa pues la que traía era vestuario y a la encargada no le hacia gracia que se llevaran el vestuario para exhibirlo por ahí, aunque Luffy siempre se le olvidaba quitárselo pues con el se sentía bien, prendió su laptop y empezaba a navegar por la red para saber que nuevas noticias había, entre ellas veía el de el estreno de su nuevo capitulo y vio que era demasiada la gente que esperaba con ansia que saliera en la noche, después de ver esto sonrió bastante y luego abrió su correo y al ver su bandeja de entrada ya no se sorprendió de la cantidad de correo de admiradores que llegaba

**-uno, dos, tres… siete, esta vez creo que si hay mas correos que el día de ayer**- se dijo a mismo al ver la cantidad de correo que era de siete cifras por lo que Luffy había tenido que cambiar de servidor de correo ya que diariamente recibía esa gran cantidad de correos

Después se relajo y se tomo una soda bien fría mientras pensaba en la fiesta de la noche

_Hola mi nombre es Monkey D. Luffy, soy un chico de 18 años amante de toda clase de comida en especial de la carne, soy además fanático de los autos y por cierto se me olvidaba comentar que vivo mi gran sueño de ser actor, ¿y en que actuó? Pues en una de las series de televisión más sobresalientes de la televisión One Piece, no fue fácil ni rápido pero aquí estamos en la cima_

Luffy se acerco a una pequeña mesa y observo las revistas en las que habían salido, una en donde les entregaban el premio a la mejor serie de televisión, otra a Luffy por mejor actor, uno a Nami por mejor actriz, también salían en algunas revistas cuando aparecieron en varios "escándalos" que casi habían arruinado sus carreras, y después agarro una foto de hace varios años y la miro contento, era una foto de cinco chicos que tuvieron un sueño

Al terminar de ver esto se fue a la limusina que lo estaba esperando para ir a su penthouse, en el camino prendió el estéreo para escuchar un poco de música, en el trayecto a su mente vinieron tantos pensamientos sobre todo lo que les había pasado

_Se preguntaran si siempre fue así, pues la verdad no, si llegamos aquí es por que tuvimos que pelear con medio mundo para lograr nuestro sueño, todo gran éxito siempre comienza desde abajo y para nosotros fue mas difícil pues se podría decir que comenzamos desde la nada, la verdad es que perecería que ha pasado toda una vida desde que comenzó todo, pero lo recuerda tan claramente ese día que comenzó todo, para poder contar mi historia debemos regresar precisamente a ese día hace diez años_

_**Hace diez años**_

En alguna parte de uno de los cuatro mares del mundo, el East Blue, en medio de la nada nos encontramos con un pequeña villa llamado Fucsia, a diferencia de otras villas de esta y otras islas donde empezaba a predominar el paisaje de fabricas y otras características de una ciudad en progreso, villa fucsia se había separado hasta cierto punto de toda ese ajetreo y contaminación, pues la verdad esta villa era autosuficiente por lo que no le intereso mucho eso, así que no había trafico, la contaminación de las fabricas, se podría decir que este era un pueblo bastante pacifico… o eso se creía, definitivamente este lugar podía ser un campo de batalla cuando este pequeño grupo de niños comenzaban con sus travesuras, y ahí estaban corriendo como se costumbre para evitar que los atraparan

**-¡vuelvan para acá pequeños demonios!-** les grito el granjero que los perseguía

**-¡corran chicos no dejen que el granjero nos atrape de nuevo!-** grito un chico con una cicatriz en la cara debajo del ojo

-**como fue que nos descubrió mi plan fue perfecto**- dijo el niño bastante narizón

-**fue el cabeza de marimo que no siguió el plan y se perdió de nuevo**- dijo el chico de cabello rubio

-**si me vuelves a decir cabeza de marimo te cortare con mis espadas**- lo amenazo el de cabello verde

-**tus espadas son de maderas no me puedes hacer nada**- se burlo de el de nuevo

-**tal vez no corten pero aun sirven para pegarte**- lo amenazo de nuevo

**-¿es que no pueden dejar de pelear por un momento?-** los regaño la niña de cabello naranja -primero debemos escapar del granjero

Este pequeño grupo de cinco empezó a correr a través del pueblo y pasaron justo enfrente del restaurante del pueblo donde el alcalde los alcanzo a ver

-**ahora que hicieron esos mocosos**- se enojo bastante el alcalde que ya los conocía bastante bien

-**tranquilo alcalde son niños**- trato de tranquilizarlo la dueña del restaurante

-**pero es que Makino si dejamos que esos niños hagan de la suyas destruirían el pueblo**- estaba enojado

**-puede que si pero que podríamos hacer ante sus travesuras**- lo trato de calmar

-**al menos el los va a poner en su lugar**- dijo mientras apuntaba al viejo que comía dentro del restaurante que al ver semejante ajetreo se levanto de su mesa y se puso en manos a la obra

Mientras tanto nuestro pequeño grupo ya había logrado escapar del granjero y se ocultaba en uno de los callejones del pueblo pues aunque no era muy grande estos chicos se sabían muy bien donde esconderse

-**creo que lo logramos por ahora**- dijo emocionado

-**pero Luffy debemos estar seguros no creo que nos deje después de eso**- le aconsejo la niña

**-Nami-san están inteligente y brillante**- empezó Sanji como siempre

-**debemos irnos antes de que vuelva**- Ussop se había puesto nervioso

**-ya escapamos cual es el problema**- dijo el peliverde bastante serio

-**Zoro tiene razón lo logramos**- dijo emocionado Luffy -**vamos a celebrar**

**-¡SSSIIIII!-** gritaron emocionados los cinco pero no se dieron cuenta de que eran observados

**-¿así que creen que pueden salirse con la suya pequeños mocosos?-** dijo una voz detrás de ellos

Al escuchar la voz a los cinco se les erizo la piel pues ya sabían quien era, en un momento los cinco voltearon y lo vieron ahí, al que consideraban el hombre mas fuerte y estricto del mundo

**-¡GARP-SAMA!-** gritaron asustados los cuatro

-**creo que ustedes necesitan un poco de disciplina**- les dijo mientras los veía con una mirada aterradora

**-¡NNNNOOOOOOO!**- gritaron asustados los cinco

Después de un gran regaño por parte de Garp los obligo a disculparse con el granjero por lo que habían hecho, después de eso y como Garp vio que no era suficiente los obligo a barrer y limpiar toda la calle principal del pueblo que aunque era pequeño esa calle era bastante grande, ahí estaban los cuatro intentando limpiar el lugar pero ya los conocen, Luffy aprovecho y se escondió en un barril para poder comerse un pedazo de carne, Zoro y Sanji estaban pelando por quien era el mejor, Nami estaba aprovechándose del pobre de Ussop en un pequeño juego de canicas, que por cierto el ya había perdido casi todas, al final sin saber como pero lo habían logrado y tenían la calle limpia pero estaban bastante exhaustos en el restaurante de Makino

-**no siento mis pies**- se quejo Nami

-**creo que me esta dando la enfermedad si-sigo-trabajando-me-voy-a-morir**- mintió Ussop

-**yo tengo hambre**- dijo Luffy enojado

-**parece que los cinco aun tienen energía para estar hablando**- dijo alegre Makino

-**así es Makino, por que no importa lo que el abuelo nos ponga a hacer lo vamos a superar**- dijo Luffy animado

-**oh, así que van a soportar todo lo que les haga Garp, entonces aquí tienen**- les dijo mientras les traía una rica comida -**esta va por la casa**

-**por cierto Makino, ¿Cuándo regresa Shanks de uno de sus viajes?-** le pregunto Luffy mientras tenia la comida en la boca

**-muy pronto no te desesperes Luffy**- le aconsejo

-**espero que a Shanks le haya ido genial en este viaje y haya encontrado algo fantástico**- dijo emocionado Ussop

-**a Shanks siempre le va muy bien además siempre nos trae algo especial**- dijo Nami emocionada al pensar que seria

**-tal vez Shanks encuentre algunas ruinas antigua**- dijo Luffy

-**pues encontré algo mucho mejor que eso**- les dijo alguien que se encontraba en la puerta

**-¡Shanks!-** gritaron emocionados mientras se bajaban de la mesa e iban hacia el

**-hola pequeños veo que me extrañaron**- dijo emocionado Shanks al verlos

**-¿y que fue lo que encontraste Shanks?-** le preguntaron emocionados

**-¿quieren saber?-** les pregunto Shanks

**-¡SSSIIIII!-** estaban emocionados

-**pues encontré…-** hizo una pausa para emocionarlos -**encontré un gran tesoro pirata**

**-¡¿UN TESORO PIRATA?-** gritaron bastante emocionados

_**CONTINUARA**_

**Pues termino el primer capitulo y para nosotros fue una historia bastante interesante que decidimos desarrollar y la verdad ya teniamos terminado este capitulo hace como dos o tres semanas pero fanfiction no se que le pasa no me dejaba hasta el dia de hoy subir este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado pues como mencione es mi primera historia que hago con otra persona y la verdad no estoy acostumbrado a esto pero ambos esperamos que les gustara nuestra historia y ya saben dudas, comentarios o cualquier otra cosa ya saben dejen review o si prefieren un MP tanto a mi como a Monkey., hasta el proximo capitulo!**


	2. Un poco de historia

**Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net!**

**Como sabrán este fic es un trabajo conjunto con Jack_Luffy y esta vez me tocó a mí hacerme cargo de la historia.**

**La verdad, antes que nada quiero agradecerle inmensamente a mi compañero/lector por invitarme a ser parte de este proyecto que me encantó apenas me lo comentó. **

**A ver... un poco de historia sobre este capítulo...**

**"Me llevó más de lo que esperaba (mi inspiración se las ha traído conmigo estos días) y he cambiado el final como 25 veces porque no me convencía. Finalmente, después de como dos semanas pude acabarlo y si bien quedó un poquito largo, he logrado ponerle mi estilo sin que fuera del todo un romance pesado XD"**

**Así que, sinceramente, espero que les guste tanto como el principio de la historia. A leer!**

Shanks miró detenidamente al grupo de pequeños que tenía ante sus ojos. Si bien los conocía desde que habían nacido, era la primera vez que los veía así de emocionados ante la idea de una nueva historia y por supuesto, de algún que otro regalo que solía traerles cada vez que salía de viaje.

Para él, que era un hombre ya de edad, aquel grupo de jóvenes soñadores eran como los hijos que nunca tuvo y les había tomado un cariño especial que, a vistas de cualquiera, parecía ser recíproco. Y, si había algo que alegraba a aquel hombre (más allá de las aventuras y lo que representaba salir al mar), era ver las sonrisas de esos chicos y las dos o tres palabras que se les entendían cuando entraban en pelea; a ver quién conseguía la mejor parte del premio.

El viaje de ese entonces, había sido uno de los más largos. Había salido una mañana de primavera y recién tirando al invierno, había podido emprender el camino de vuelta a aquella villa dónde él también había crecido y compartido sus sueños con un grupo diminuto de amigos.

Tal vez por eso, le daba tanto gusto que Luffy hubiera encontrado su lugar en el mundo. La relación con su familia siempre había sido bastante especial y si bien el moreno miraba hacia al futuro con entusiasmo, el peli-rojo sabía que de no ser por esos chicos que lo acompañaban tanto en las buenas como en las malas, hubiera bajado los brazos y recorrido el mundo en solitario; por ser ese su destino.

Sin embargo, había logrado hacerse de un buen par de jovencitos bastante particulares y ahí andaban ellos por todos lados, causando estragos de los que se enteraba cada vez que Makino lo ponía al día (o, en todo caso, el mismísimo Garp que decía que él era un mal ejemplo para su nieto).

Pero, pasando de todo eso, ahí estaban todos juntos frente a él, esperando que les diera los detalles sobre su grandioso viaje y por supuesto, del tesoro que decía haber encontrado.

**-¿Un tesoro, dijiste?- **el moreno rompió el hielo, ante la sorpresa del resto-¿Encontraste un tesoro, Shanks?-

-**Bueno, eso es obvio**- de hecho, demasiado contando quién era el peli-rojo -**Soy un cazador de tesoros, después de todo-**

**-¡Genial!-** alzó la voz, junto a las estrellitas que le adornaron el rostro **-¿Qué clase de tesoro es?-**

**-¡Momento, Luffy**!- la única chica del grupo puso orden, jalándole el brazo **-¡No lo llenes de preguntas!-**

**-¿Acaso no quieres saber que encontró?- **si bien se llevaban de maravilla, chocaban demasiado cuando se trataba de la poca paciencia de ella y el entusiasmo del moreno-**Creí que te gustaban los tesoros, Nami…-**

**-¡Por supuesto que me gustan, idiota!- **defendió su política, desde el principio-¡Pero lo estás ahogando con tus preguntas y Shanks acaba de volver de un largo viaje! -ante el comentario, el chico se liberó del agarre de su amiga**-No seas tan imprudente, ¿quieres?**-

-**Oh, la parejita está peleando de nuevo-**observó el hombre con gracia**-** **Extrañaba eso de ustedes dos-**

**-¡Que no somos pareja, ni nada!-**dijeron al unísono, ante la risa indiscreta del peli-rojo

-**Pero, si se viven peleando…**- comentó Ussop, de mala -**Miren que no han dejado que Shanks nos cuente sobre su viaje, porque empezaron a los gritos otra vez…-**

-**Es culpa de Luffy por ser tan imprudente e inmaduro…- **tiró la peli-naranja, a lo que su amigo bufó, restándole importancia

-**Es culpa de Nami por ser tan regañona y abuela…- **tal cual era de esperarse, su comentario fue tan elocuente, como de costumbre

**-¡¿A quién llamaste abuela, idiota?**- levantó la voz junto al brazo, dispuesta a pegarle

-**Oigan, oigan…-** intentó calmarlos el mentiroso, dado que la chica apretaba cada vez más el puño y el moreno le sacaba los dientes, como si buscara pelea mano a mano -**Escuchemos lo que Shanks tiene para decirnos, ¿de acuerdo?-**

**-De acuerdo…-** obedecieron cada uno por su lado, ignorando al otro

-**Adelante, Shanks…- **dijo con voz madura, el narigón-**Cuéntanos sobre tus aventuras y aquel dichoso tesoro que encontraste…-**

-**Bueno, como sabrán este ha sido un viaje bastante largo, chicos**- empezó con su relato, luego de tomar asiento -**El mar está difícil para navegar en estas épocas y cuesta volver a casa, una vez que se sale de aventuras por ahí**- siempre les decía lo mismo, dado que eran pequeños y soñaban con poder seguirle los pasos algún día -**Pero, como verán, aquí estoy de regreso y les he traído algo que estoy seguro que les gustará-**

**-¿Qué nos trajiste esta vez, Shanks?- **volvió a oírse la voz de Luffy por encima de la del resto

-**Guarda silencio, idiota…- **y la de Nami, casi pegada, junto a una mirada que lo dejó en seco

-**C-Como diga, señorita…-** automáticamente se calló, ocupando su lugar en medio de todos, como el típico líder de la organización

-**Les decía, chicos-si bien no le molestaba que lo interrumpieran, a veces entre tantos gritos se perdía-Encontré un tesoro en mi último viaje**- repasó sobre lo que había dicho en un principio-Y les he traído una prueba de eso-**la sorpresa se dibujó en las caras de los pequeños a pasos agigantados-Espero que les guste-**

Dicho y hecho, Shanks había traído pruebas del tesoro que había encontrado. Esta vez no se trataba de joyas o alguna clase de moneda antigua, si no de ropas bastante viejas que había encontrado dentro de un cofre a candado cerrado.

Debía admitir que tal cual los chicos se sorprendieron, él también lo hizo. Viajó leguas y leguas para llegar a la dichosa isla y cuando abrió el cofre, se cayó de redondo pensando que era una broma de mal gusto o algo por el estilo pero, luego uno de sus tripulantes le explicó que aquellas ropas pertenecieron a verdaderos piratas y que aparentemente, el capitán de esa banda había decidido enterrar una parte de ellos para así ser recordados por la eternidad.

Por supuesto, esas historias eran comunes en los siete mares pero, no esperaba encontrarse con semejante cosa en una isla desierta, ubicada en el fin del mundo (por así decirlo).

En fin, fuera de la odisea que representó para el peli-rojo llegar hasta el grandioso cofre, le dio gusto que al menos Luffy y sus amigos, estuvieran a gusto con el regalo de esta vez.

Ya se los imaginaba corriendo por las calles con las ropas puestas, en medio de esos juegos en los que uno siempre acababa perdiendo y haciendo el trabajo duro por los demás. Generalmente, Zoro ocupaba ese puesto (por los despistado) o Luffy que, en su defecto, empezaba a los gritos y pues, ahí se terminaba la hora de la diversión.

Y por lo visto, los chicos venían teniendo poco y nada de ese ingrediente que tanto los caracterizaba, porque Garp los tenía en la mira noche y día.

Sin embargo, ahora que veía a cada uno con su parte del tesoro, parecía como si hubieran olvidado todo lo que el viejo les había hecho hacer por molestar a un buen hombre. Incluso había olvidado cuanto le recordaban a él en su infancia, cuando tenía ese sueño de salir al mar en busca de tesoros y encontrar puras joyas para llevar a casa y mostrárselas a su madre.

Tiempo había pasado desde entonces y ahora era Luffy quién quería seguir sus pasos. Tal vez por eso, dejó su silla nuevamente y se dirigió al pequeño grupo de aventureros, dispuesto a dejar en manos del nieto de Garp, un último obsequio.

**-¡Oye, Luffy!- **lo llamó con la voz en alto

**-¿Sí?- **el susodicho se dio por enterado y sus ojos le prestaron toda la atención que pudieron

-**Toma- **todos observaron detenidamente como el peli-rojo se desprendía de su sombrero de paja, para calzárselo en la cabeza al moreno **-Quédatelo-**

**-¿Qué…?-** lo miró incrédulo pues, no esperaba algo así de su parte **-¡Pero, Shanks…!-**

**-Eres un aventurero, ¿no?-** bueno, al menos esa palabra lo definía mejor que cualquier otra-Entonces, ve y persigue tu sueño-le señaló, como si fuera su padre **-Cuando consideres que tu camino ya está hecho, me lo regresas-**

**-¡Pero, no puedo aceptarlo!-**chilló ante la sorpresa de sus compañeros-¡Es… es tuyo, Shanks!-

-**Te equivocas**-lo corrigió, como de costumbre -**Ahora está en tus manos**- comentó ante la cara del moreno que amenazaba con echarse a **llorar -Así que compórtate como un hombre y acepta mi regalo, ¿de acuerdo?-**

-**Está bien…-** dijo para sus adentros, ocultando su rostro tras el sombrero

**-Háganme el favor de cuidarlo bien, chicos** -le habló al resto que no más observaban a su líder con detenimiento -**No sea cosa que este idiota se pierda por el camino-**

**-¡Oye…!-** saltó ante el insulto, mostrando las lágrimas con total naturalidad **-¡Que no me voy a perder ni…!-** las palabras le llegaron hasta la mitad de la garganta, cuando su llanto terminó entre los dedos de su única amiga **-¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?-**

**-Los hombres no lloran, idiota**- le dijo, mirándolo seria- **Así que levanta la cara y muestra una sonrisa, que acaban de darte el mejor regalo como siempre**-

**-Nami…- **se quedó pasmado e incluso sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado, poco común en él

-**Parece que alguien se enamoró, chicos**- ese, como siempre, fue Ussop

**-¡¿Qué dijiste?-**automáticamente, volvió a ser el mismo

-**Que Nami te gusta**- señaló, sin pelos en la lengua -**Eso dije**-

**-¡Ya te voy a dar!-** obviando el resto de la escena, comenzó a correrlo por todo el lugar **-¡Que yo no estoy enamorado ni nada!-**

Su mente quedó en blanco automáticamente. Hacía buen rato que no recordaba el momento en que, en sí, empezó todo.

No sólo por el dichoso regalo que Shanks le había hecho, mucho menos por la remota idea de salir del pueblo y perseguir sus sueños junto a sus amigos, sino ese pequeño signo de pregunta que venía dando vueltas por su cabeza desde hacía largo tiempo y que no había llegado a resolver del todo bien.

Ussop era uno de sus mejores amigos, incluso eran hasta como hermanos y siempre lo gastó con eso de que le gustaba Nami. La verdad, Luffy nunca lo pensó así. Eran buenos amigos y vivía peleando con ella, porque era la única mujer que había logrado ponerlo en su lugar y encima que él había aprendido a respetar. Pero…

Eran chicos y si ella le gustaba entonces, no se había dado por enterado. Era demasiado inocente en esos tiempos y cuando tal vez dio por sentado que le pasaban cosas con la peli-naranja, ella parecía estar metida en otro mundo al que él tuvo acceso por ser su amigo y nada más.

Si bien la relación fue mejorando cuando crecieron, el moreno estaba seguro que todavía seguían siendo lo mismo de siempre y que como él no paraba de dárselas de inmaduro, Nami lo tomaba como un hermano menor y no como el chico que podría llegar a atraerle de manera sobrenatural.

Incluso aunque trabajaban juntos y compartían más de la mitad de las escenas de la serie, eso para ella… no representaba nada.

Por primera vez en su vida, Luffy sentía que estaba lejos de ser algo para su amiga y lamentablemente, ese sentimiento le disgustaba.

Por eso mismo había estado distraído las últimas semanas e incluso hoy, aquella incomodidad seguía estando ahí. Inconscientemente, se movió inquieto y suspiró cansado. No veía la hora de llegar a casa y relajarse por un buen rato. Al menos hasta que llegaran los invitados, tendría tiempo de descansar y prepararse para el festejo e intentar ser normal o, en todo caso, el mismo de siempre.

**-¿Quién sabe?- **dijo luego de un buen rato de silencio y soltó una risita-Tal vez si me haya enamorado de ella-

**CONTINUARÁ… **

**Ooh, pos... ¿que debería decir por aquí?  
Esto ha sido todo por el segundo capítulo. La verdad, disfruté mucho escribiéndolo, más porque quería mostrar a nuestros protagonistas de chiquitos y pos, creo que me ha quedado bastante bien.  
Como siempre, el lector tiene la última palabra... así que, todo queda en sus manos n_n  
Desde aquí yo me despido y les doy graciias a todos, en especial a Jack_Luffy por incluirme en este nuevo proyecto. Y pos, gente... esperen por el próximo por parte de mi amigo que sin dudas, estará genial !  
Quejas, sugerencias, comentarios por mp o review, ya saben n_n**


End file.
